La Course de l'année
by Gannet
Summary: Commentaire en direct depuis Jérusalem de la course dont tout le monde parle... ATTENTION, contenu fortement blasphématoire


lj-cut text"Contenu fortement blasphématoire, et d'un goût pour le moins douteux"

Mesdames, Messieurs, bonsoir. Nous sommes en direct de Jérusalem et l'ambiance est plus chaude que jamais. Des milliers de supporters se sont rassemblés tout le long du parcours pour acclamer leurs favoris sur leur passage et l'atmosphère est chargée d'une tension que l'on ne voit pas tous les jours dans le monde du sport. L'enjeu est de taille, il y a là une médaille d'or à gagner, et tout le monde ici le sait et le fait bien sentir aux participants... Ah, les voilà, ils sortent du palais et s'alignent sur la ligne de départ... On les reconnaît mal d'ici, il faut dire qu'ils sont très nombreux, les éliminatoires n'ayant pas pu avoir lieu cette année car elles seraient tombées lors de la Pâque juive, jour férié ici à Jérusalem... on me fait signe, oui, on ne peut pas distinguer les deux favoris, mais c'est normal, ils ont fait savoir qu'ils commenceraient la compétition au milieu du peloton, pour laisser une chance aux outsiders! Eh bien voilà quelque chose de plus en plus rare de nos jours, mais qui fait d'autant plus plaisir quand ça arrive, oui, mesdames et messieurs, l'esprit de fair-play n'est pas absent de nos grandes compétitions, et celle-ci promet d'être plus passionnante que jamais. Ah, les voilà qui se saisissent de leurs instruments, les uns après les autres, la garde sénatoriale les aide, ça va très vite, ça y est, ils sont alignés sur le départ, une rangée de soldats de chaque côté… La foule est en délire, vous l'entendez d'ici, il y a la des familles entières, qui connaissent parfois les participants en personne et qui les encouragent fortement, en criant, en gesticulant- Ah ! Ca y est, c'est parti, ils sont lancés ! le peloton est très serré, on distingue mal les participants, il faut dire qu'entre la foule et leur escorte militaire ça en fait du monde, ah, on me souffle dans l'oreillette, oui, Barabas serait déjà sorti du peloton, Barabas qui, rappelons-le, est champion sur terrain plat, il se sent évidemment à l'aise ici, à la sortie de la ville. Le reste suit, on ne voit pas l'autre favori, ah, mais un de ses co-équipiers vient de se faire arrêter par la garde sénatoriale, oui, on le prend à l'écart… il s'agit de Simon de Cyrène, un membre subalterne de l'équipe narazéenne, oui, on vient de me faire savoir qu'il aurait essayé de tricher, en soulevant l'instrument d'un de ses coéquipiers. Les gardes le prennent à part – je ne pense pas qu'il soit autorisé à finir la compétition maintenant, non, non, on l'écarte, il hoche la tête, oui, il a compris, c'est dommage, très dommage même, la compétition avait commencé dans un tel esprit de fair-play, il n'est jamais plaisant de voir des participants tenter de contourner le règlement, mais là nous n'auront pas de scandale, Simon s'incline, on ne saurait lui en tenir grief. Il s'approche de ses enfants, les petits Alexandre et Rufus, et fait signe qu'il suivra la fin de la course depuis l'extérieur, comme le reste des spectateurs. Voilà un certain panache, il faut l'admirer…

Mais la course n'a pas cessé, et les participants ont bien progressé pendant l'incident. Les voilà déjà au pied du Golgotha, Barabas bien en tête, c'est un excellent coureur de fond, personne ne le conteste, mais tiendra-t-il bien l'ascension ? Son principal challenger, lui aussi issu de l'équipe nazaréenne, est encore en milieu de peloton, mais il a une réputation de grimpeur forcené et rien n'est encore joué, mesdames et messieurs, le suspense est à son comble parmi les spectateurs. Oh ! Je crois deviner d'ici… oui ! un autre incident ! voilà qui frôle le record… oui, une jeune femme à la tenue légère vient de lui proposer un mélange dopant à base de vin et de myrrhe, au vu et au su de tous ! Mais il a fait non de la tête, évidemment, tous les participants sont soumis à l'obligation de respecter leurs engagements anti-drogue. On vient d'arrêter la jeune femme… espérons que rien ne viendra plus interrompre le bon déroulement de la course !

Barabas est toujours en tête, mais son avance commence à faiblir, son challenger allongeant la foulée. Nous voyons ici un splendide jeu de mollets… il s'appuie sur la croix à chaque enjambée et gagne tout à fait en vitesse comme en élégance, nos spectatrices en conviendront volontiers. Ils approchent du sommet – c'est le sprint final ! mais on devine aisément leur fatigue, leur épuisement même. Nous sommes en fin d'après-midi, la chaleur est étouffante, l'effort physique qu'on leur demande de fournir est immense… ah ! voilà, Jésus et Barabas sont presque coude-à-coude, ils ont distancié le peloton… Jésus a du mal, on le voit qui s'appuie presque sur sa croix, Barabas semblait mieux tenir le coup mais le voilà qui faiblit ! qui flanche ! et Jésus qui continue seul ! qui parvient au sommet ! il franchit la ligne d'arrivée… Il gagne… IL A GAGNE !!

Voilà une victoire historique pour Nazareth, qui jusqu'ici se contentait d'ordinaire de la seconde ou de la troisième place. Mais c'est aujourd'hui pinacle de la gloire qui est atteint ! Des soldats se dirigent déjà vers Jésus, il lui décernent la couronne d'épines, oui, le fleuriste devait être à court de lauriers, mais ça n'a pas d'importance… et ils l'attachent au sommet du podium – bien serré, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe, je les vois qui le clouent dans ses sangles, oui, on a déjà vu des athlètes épuisés par l'effort tomber de leur croix, il ne faudrait pas que cela se reproduise aujourd'hui… Et Ponce Pilate s'approche, il tient une feuille d'or à la main – Iesu Nazarati Rex Iudorum, peut-on y lire – il tente de la remettre solennellement au vainqueur, mais ce dernier a les mains prises, ah, voilà qu'il la cloue à même la croix, comme ça tout le monde peut la voir, on la distingue d'ici.

Mais le vainqueur prend la parole… il murmure tout juste, il est encore tout essoufflé… Il parle de son Père ! quelques mots de remerciement pour son cher papa, sans nul doute, ah, c'est touchant. Quelle belle conclusion pour une course historique ! On reparlera encore des exploits sportifs de Jésus de Nazareth dans plusieurs années, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne fin de soirée, Mesdames et Messieurs, et à vous les studios !


End file.
